Vacation?
by kawaii-berry-berry
Summary: Relena invite the gang for a vacation


1Hey guys I'm kinda new at this whole fanfiction thing sooooooo… I'm not too sure about it. Anyway please give me some feedback at Romance

Rating: Teens

Couples: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xDC, 4xCB, 5x SP, Zechs and Noin, and Treize and Anna

Disclaimer: This is an A/U, also I do not, will not, or probably will never, unless I become so totally powerful and ruthless that I have evil henchmen to kill…. Um…I don't own any of these characters, Gundam wing or CCS. Really I don't….yet.! (Muwwhahahahah)

Chapter one: Invitations

Sally glanced at Wufei if she was lucky she would be able to sneak away for a break. She got up and headed towards the door, " Where are you going? You still have the report on last weeks mission to finish and plus you have to start on the spreadsheet for our section." Sally rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Onna are you even listening to me?"

" Wufei it won't even take me five minutes, I'm just going to get some coffee." Sally walked out and shut the door behind her. She went to the reception area and noticed Herro leaning against a wall. " Hey Heero what are you doing here I thought you were working on a big case." Heero shrugged and nodded over to the direction Relena was in. " Relena is the "big case"?"

" There was assassination attempt on Relenas life a couple of days ago so Relena called me in." Sally watched as the ever-perky Relena walk into Anna Unes office.

" So if there's someone out there trying to kill her why isn't she at home?" Sally asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then one for Wufei.

" You know Relena she is determine to not seem afraid so she wants to continue on her normal schedule as if nothing has happened. I keep telling her though that the more she's out and about the more possibility for an assassin to target her." Sally shook her head and started walking back to her office.

"Ms. Une I want to invite you to my house for something like a mini vacation. I know Christmas is coming up and I don't know if you have any plans but I'm throwing a little party, well its not really little and I guess you can't really classify it as a party, but I want you to come. The invitation has all the details and dress requirements and all that stuff so look it over and get back to me on it ok." Relena handed her and envelop with Anna's name on it and got up and went to the door. " Relena I'll get back to you as soon as I can ok?" Relena flashed a winning smile and left.

The door swung open and Wufei looked up he groaned and went back to his work, "Hey Sally, What's up Wufei busy as always." Sally stood up and hugged her friend, " You know me Rel, always working, no rest for the weary hearted." The two girls laughed while Heero and Wufei just rolled their eyes. " Wufei. do you mind if I steal your partner for a minute, I really have to talk to her." Wufei humphed and exited the room followed by Heero.

"So Rel, what's so important?"

" I have an invitation for you to my party its gonna be next week and I really want you to come. The invitation has all the info in it for you, and oh can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

" Well I know I won't be able to get to everyone today so I was hoping you could drop off Noin's, Cathy's, and Throwa's invitation on your way home if that's not too much trouble."

"It's not, I'll be glad to do it. One question for you though, Who is all invited?"

Relena laughed " It's a mixture of people, make sure to drop them off though and this is for Wufei." Relena hurried the end off her sentence and left, Wufei walked in after her. "Wufei Relena left this for you. " Sally tossed him the envelope and went back to work on her report.

Sally watched the clock slowly ticking away a couple more minutes and she would be free. The clock struck five o" clock and she slammed her book shut and got up and left the room before Wufei could even say anything to her. Wufei had to run to catch up with her, "Onna where are you going so fast" Sally power walked to Wufei's car and stood at the door, she wouldn't be safe until she was a couple miles off Preventers property. " I want to get out of here as fast as I can before Anna calls us back in to do more meaningless work. I mean what's the point of a report if we've done our job and the world is a little better of a place to live in?" Wufei unlocked the car door and started it. " Wufei I need to stop at Noin's place and then Cathy's ok." Wufei grunted and sped off.

Heero pulled into Quatres immaculate driveway and Relena followed him to the door. Quatre answered dressed in his usual casual attire and invited then in. "So what brings you guys here to my humble home?" Quatre asked holding up a tray of hor'dourves. " Well Quatre I just came to drop this off, it's an invitation to my party." Relena handed him the invitation and took a bite of the cream puff in her hand. " Thank you Ms. Relena I will be sure to get back to you as soon as I can on this." Relena did a little head bow and stood to leave, Heero gave a small nod to Quatre as he walked to his car. " Relena where are you going now?" I just have to stop at Hilde's and then I'm all done for the day, Sally is handing out the rest of the invitations for me."

"So Wufei are you coming in?" Wufei looked as if he was about to barf. " Why so I can hear that female talk about that dishonorable fool?" Sally chuckled," Wufei don't be jealous, just because you don't have anyone that loves you that much." Sally got out leaving Wufei with a scowl on his face. Noin opened on the second knock. "Sally it's so nice to see you. What brings you here."

"Well Relena wanted me to give you this, it some invitation to a party. I can't stay long though cause Wufei is waiting for me out in the car." Noin gave Sally a look, and Sally just shook her head, " Its not like that Noin I'm just carpooling, you know save me on gas money." Noin laughed and Sally hugged her good bye. "Call me ok Noin so we can talk." Sally shouted as she got into the car. Wufei rolled his eyes and headed towards Catherine's house.

Wufei got out and knocked on Cathy's door, Cathy peeked out then opened the door. "Wufei what are you doing here." " Relena wanted me to drop this off for you and this for Throwa." Cathy took the two envelopes and invited him in but he refused and went back to his car. " Now tell me again why you didn't want to go in there woman."

"Because Wufei, if I did I would proberly of made a comment about her and Throwa. Cathy always gets mad if I say anything that might lead anyone to believe that they are in a relationship or that they like each other. I mean its like he practically lives there, I know he has his own house but anytime I come over here he's here. Its like he can't afford a bed or food cause that's the reason he's over here." Wufei chuckled alittle as he pulled into Sally's driveway. " I'll see ya tomorrow Wufei bright and early." "Whatever" he said pulling away. Sally kicked off her shoes and started a nice hot bath. She stripped and slid into the warm water she took Relenas invite and began to look it over.

Heero sat in the car watching Relena gesturing to him, he shook his head and stayed put. In the corner of his eye he noticed a movement, on the top of the building next to Hilde's. He pushed the door open just in time to push Relena out of the way and into the dirt. He looked over his shoulder and saw a cloaked figure running away. He debated whether to go after him or stay and protect Relena in case there was another assassin on guard. "Heero," Heero continued to debate, " Heero your kinda on top of me and this dirt is ruining my beautiful suit." Heero scoffed and stood up holding out a hand to her.

" You were almost shot and all your worried about is your stupid dress."

"Well it is a very expensive dress, and plus I have you here so I'm not afraid." Heero tried not to say anything smart as he followed her to the door. Kami knew that Heero did not want to go in or else he would have to be in the presence of that baka Maxwell. Speaking of the devil Duo opened the door and hugged Relena then gave Heero a slap on the back, " So what brings you to love birds to our place?" From another room Hilde shouted " My place," and Duo grinned. "Well Duo I came to drop off these invites one for you and one for Hilde." Heero took a hold of Relena's arm and dragged her back to the door; "We can't stay any longer sure you understand." Heero said in a less than exstatic voice dragging Relena behind him. Relena waved to the grinning Duo as she got in the car and Heero sped away.

Relena laid on her bed feeling good after her bath knowing Heero was in the corner of her rooming watching out for her. She smiled to her self, knowing that after her party she would have what she wanted and bring a few people together.

So what did you guys think? Was good, bad? Send me your reviews good or bad. If enough people like it then I'll update if not, my fic will just rot in the bottom of my recycle bin…

KawaiiSallypo: -Huggles Kero with an insane death grip- Oh I love you soooo much!

Kero: -gasps for breath- please….let…me…live…..

KawaiiSallypo: Huh? Are you saying something my little snuggly Kero-Chan?

Kero: Please….I'm….sorry!

KawaiiSallypo:Sorry? But why would you be sorry? –tightens her grasp on the little stuffed bear-

Kero: ok, your….fic -takes a really deep breath- Is the best that I've ever read and it doesn't matter that I'm a character from CCS and not Gundam Wing or that I have no part in this story at all even though you kidnapped my from my bed in the middle of the night for nothing!

KawaiiSallypo: -lets him go with a wide smile on her face- your forgiven but I'm still gonna keep you locked up in my closet.

Kero: Noooooooooooo


End file.
